You'll always be My Tuna
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: A short little drabble on Mituna/Latula based off of something I saw on YouTube awhile back. When little Latula finds little Mituna in an alleyway where Latula thought her favorite skaters were, she watches him skate. She just couldn't peel her eyes away from the agility and passion of boy, and she wished to learn from him. Maybe...she could? (T for Homestuck)


i DON'T GET HOW YOU MESS UP ON PURPOSE wITH mITUNA!

* * *

A teenage girl-no, no, no. A teenage **troll** almost 5 sweeps old-around 11 years old in human terms- walked down her usual alleyway to watch her favorite skaters do what they do best. Of course, she'd just watch because...that's all she could do. As she approached the clearing, the normal skaters weren't there and another boy had been ramping there. She must have taken the wrong route, but she refused to pry her eyes away from the sight at hand.

The boy skated with such fervor and such agility, the girl's teal eyes sparkled with excitement. As he stopped skating and began to walk away from her, as if he hadn't noticed her, she called out, "th4t w4s r4d1c4l!"

The statement made the black haired male turned to face her with surprise and confusion laced in his tone. "WHO 4R3 YOU?" He asked her.

"1'm l4tul4 wh4t's your n4m3?" Latula smiled cheerfully at the other she had just met, but had high respect for him already.

"UH 1'M M17UN4. N1C3-N1C3 7O M33T YOU L4-L47UL4." He tilts his head to the side with an innocent gesture.

Latula giggles and looks away. "1 would 4sk you to t34ch m3 but 1 c4nt..." She trails off.

"WHY NO7?" Hearing her giggle, he lightened up on her. Who knows, she might be really cool! He had asked the question with pure curiosity. He wondered why she couldn't ask him to teach her.

"b3c4us3 1'm 4 g1rl s1lly..." Latula shifted her weight to the other side of her body, still not looking directly at him.

"8ULL5H17!" This remark made Latula jump, immediately looking at him. He held his skateboard out with a wide grin sketched on his childish face. "G1RL5 C-C4N 83 JU57 45 R4D1C4L 45 GUY5, L4TU-L4TUL4!"

This made her smile a similar smile. He set his board down as she asked, "so you'll t34ch m3 m1tun4?!"

"OF COURS3 L47UL4!" Then, he helped her stand on the board. Latula smiled with pure happiness, but then began to wobble as she tried to ride like the others. Mituna helped her by holding onto her waist with one hand. Latula placed a hand on his arm to steady herself.

"th1s 1s h4rd!" Latula puffed.

"DON7 WORRY! YOUR3 DO1NG GR347 L-L47UL4!" Mituna told her with a bright smile that lit up the darkening sky around them.

(ONE SWEEP LATER...)

"57UP1D, 57UP-57UP1D, 57UP1D!" Mituna repeatedly banged his black and yellow skateboard against the tile. "57UP...57U, 57U, 57UP1D..." The repetitive bangs slowed until they came to a complete halt as he hugged it closed to his body and planted his cheek against the tile dented by the beating of the board. Streams of yellow flowed from his eyes as he lay on the dark tile, only being colored by the tears that come from his eyes.

Then, Latula barged into the room. "tun4? wh4t's wrong? wh4t h4pp3n3d?" She began to reach out to him, but he slapped it away, making him flinch at the contact.

"DON7 7OUCH M3!" He screamed, mustard yellow tears still streaming from his eyes as he looked at Latula. "1'M 57UP1D 4ND 1 C4N7 R1D3 4NYMOR3 B3C4US3 1'M 57UP1D!"

Latula clenched her fists and jaw until she couldn't take it no more in empty anger and sadness.

"1'M-" Mituna was cut off.

"r4d1c4l." Latula said, her dark midnight hair covering her teal eyes and red glasses. Teal streams poured from her eyes as she began to continue. "you'r3 th3 most r4d1c4l du3 1'v3 3v3r m3t! so don't 3v3r-" Latula hiccups as she begins to cry for herself and Mituna.

"7UL1P PL3453 DON7 CRY 4NYMOR3 1 WON7 S4Y 17 4NYMOR3 PL3453 7UL1P..." Mituna pleaded, hugging her close to him.

She hugged back, nearly squeezing the life out of him, sniffling away the remaining teal tears that hung on the edge of her eyes behind her thin red glasses. "b3tt3r not..."

Mituna pulled away with a nervous laugh/cough. "DO YOU 7H1NK YOU COULD 734CH M3 7UL1P?"

She smiled with a low chuckle towards him, looking up at his visored face. "of cours3 tun4!"

Mituna stepped on his board, clinging onto Latula for dear life. "5717 7H15 15 R34LLY H4RD!" Mituna cursed aloud as he wobbled on top of the skateboard he'd grown so attached to.

Latula giggled at the irony and simply replied, "don't worry! you'r3 4 n4tur4l tun4!"

Mituna smiled softly and mumbled a quick "7H4NK5".

Latula giggled once more before leaning up and pecking him on the cheek, replying with a simple sentence that begged and pleaded to be let free from her heart. "my pl34sur3 b3c4us3 you'll 4lw4ys b3 my tun4."

Mituna blushed a bright yellow tint, saying back to her with a heartfelt depth to it. "4ND YOU'LL 4LW4YS 83 MY L177L3 7UL1P."

Now, it was Latula's turn to blush a bright teal tint at the sentence she got back in return.

* * *

This little thing is based off of something on YouTube with MiTula in it that I remembered today. Also, you do not know how many times I put Mintuna instead of Mituna... :/


End file.
